


The Unavoidable Revolation

by Neither Demon Nor Angel (JBE)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Celestial AU, Character Death, M/M, fantasy creating, spiritual beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBE/pseuds/Neither%20Demon%20Nor%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and dipper in an AU where they're both otherworldly beings overseeing the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A big shot out to http://elentori-art.tumblr.com/ who drew some bill/dip and inspired me to write this from one of their dreams.  
> I also felt like I should probably put a disclaimer, I wanted to have these two as other worldly beings without getting into religion so in this universe there are no gods so as not to start a debate, thank you.

In the beginning the earth was without form; void. Darkness reigned supreme over all… that is, until light was created. As soon as the overwhelming brightness of light came onto the darkness, the darkness succumbed to the intensity and was forced away from the light. However, the light was so intense, it had forever left multiple scars of it’s great power onto the black void of darkness, causing the other to have stars. 

Enraged at such a scandal, it wasn’t long before the other completely hated the light and did what he could to push the other out of the sky. For days, the two fought over who should reign over the earth until they found over their quarreling, that life had begun to appear. Both the light and dark were amused and interested in the life they now had authority of. While the light wanted to command over the earth with fear and hatred, the night wanted to use love and nurturing. The two couldn’t get along but what they came to realize was that if it was light for too long the plants and animals died out from heat and dehydration. Though for the darkness was no better as the plants also wilted in the darkness and the moods of humans were too delicate for just light or darkness in long periods of time . 

Begrudgingly, the two knew that if they wanted the earth to stay lively, they would have to work together. 

That meant that the light had to be toned down into a single spot in the day time, while the darkness took some of the light’s energy so that it wouldn’t be completely stark. This formed the sun and the moon. Of course, they would still fight and bicker over who should get which parts of the land, of who got to stay out the longest, who was needed more. It was obvious both were needed, but they couldn’t settle on being equals, not yet.. not when the light insisted on being superior. 

The fire spirit couldn’t help but smirk down at all of the helpless humans in distaste as they went about their insignificant lives. The sun would even make himself hotter some days or stay in the sky longer than needed until the child of darkness had to practically shove him away. However, the star child would simply gaze down at the naïve lifeforms that slept peacefully under his watch, like a fond mother. 

This went on for a while.. both the sun and star beings were so close to the earth that only one could take up the sky at once and would engulf most of the earth in either light or darkness until being pushed off to the side…. After a while of fighting like this, the darker entity finally came up with the solution… they would both distance themselves from the earth and would go to opposite ends. There, they would orbit around the earth without having to meet and the entire earth would have half of the time light, the other half would be darkness.. This was to be called Day and Night. Of course, to both of the eternal elements, a century seemed a mere day. Before long, it had been two centuries since they had actually met. 

Having missed the days of pushing the only other existence around, (save for the ones on earth) the wary spirit of light traveled to the star being’s post and instead made a little… wager. “Alright, Dipper. I’m bored of this truce. What about a little game instead? Whenever it’s time for us to rotate, instead of going in the same direction like an eternal game of cat and mouse, how about we go opposite ways? That way, we’ll be able to see each other every now and then… and every time we do, we can fight like old times.” He grinned, smacking a fiery punch into his own palm, licking his lips. 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” The night groaned out in annoyance, blowing lightly at his patch of dark hair. It was once as void as the night sky, but now was riddled with small stars that lit it up, as well as his entire body… his forehead in particular having a famous constellation on it. 

“What’s wrong with being named after a constellation that’s famous for helping to guide poor helpless souls at night?” The sun questioned, feigning innocence at the moon’s next retort.

“Because you fucking scarred my gorgeous face, you asshole!” The other couldn’t help but reply, pointing to his head as he growled, only to clock the other in the face, causing him to see stars. “I’ll take you on any time.” Dipper muttered as he moved on, now going in the opposite direction as he normally went, so that they could meet again in the next rotation. 

At this, the sun couldn’t help but beam at the other’s back, laughing as he rubbed an eye where the other had punched him. Licking his lips in approval of the other’s feisty attitude, the flame head happily as he kept on his own path, waiting for their next little meet up. 

Over the years, the two had found that they made a lot of impact on the other.. together the two had created clouds and storms, thunder and rain… everything that was necessary to help the creation that they both held dear. When they next met up, the scarred spirit had an odd surprise for the sun. 

“There you are, Dipper, I’ve been waiting for you, you’re too slow… you should really hurry up.” 

“Shut your hole, Bill.” The dark god smirked while the sun god simply levitated in the evening sky, blinking. 

“….? Bill? What’s that supposed to mean…?” He frowned, folding his arms while raising a brow, thoroughly confused with the new development. 

“Behold, bill.” Dipper replied simply as he pointed down to earth, the object that he was pointing to a pyramid. 

“…? A triangle? You named a triangle bill?” 

“…? W-what? Oh, no, sorry. Behold, Bill.” He coughed lightly, now pointing down to a bird who was eating an eyeball from it’s prey. 

“So, I’m a bird now?” the sun scoffed, both brows raised now as he looked over to the other, to see whether he was pulling his leg or not. 

“You wish. No, you’re actually that eye.” Dipper laughed, pointing at the eyeball that was now being digested by the bird. “Small, insignificant, and gone in a blink.” He teased the other before getting punched in the nose, bill now laughing obnoxiously as he quickly retreated to his side of the earth. “Stupid punk… you didn’t even let me explain the rest…” the star child sighed out with a huff, a small smile gently crossing his features from how he missed their banter. It was very lonely in the sky, but at least with Bill, he knew that he wasn’t alone. 

Twelve hours passed in a blink of an eye as they shifted around until finally meeting again. “I don’t mind being named after an eye, you know why? Because creatures on earth-land and even earth-sea can’t move around without them~ they’d be useless without it.” Rolling his own set of eyes, the start child folded his arms with a light scoff.

“I hope it didn’t take twelve hours for you to discover that.” The darker teased lightly, before going into detail. “The eye holds many, many things. It unlocks lightness and darkness, for how are they to know what darkness is without light, without some way to perceive it? If…. If it weren’t for you, then to them.. I am nothing…” he replied flatly as he looked away, rubbing his arm awkwardly as the few stars that dusted his cheeks lit up. “… see you in twelve hours.” 

Taken aback at this new information, the normal hothead had to pause and process this information as the constellation spirit quickly rotated away, leaving the other alone with his thoughts. Well, of course He’d be nothing without such an almighty light. He'd just be a mere blanket of darkness surrounding a miserable void rock. Scoffing, the pompous entity hummed lightly as he made his way back around, looking forward to their next confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who started chapter one, paused and then resumed or those who have already read it, I made a few subtle changes to this chapter so heads up.


	2. The Journal

Before long, the two celestial beings had settled into the daily revolving around the earth but dipper found that something was.. missing. Though he loved to watch all the living creatures down below, he felt that through the years that since he would ultimately be here until the earth stopped spinning, he would learn a lot about the world that could be crucial later on.. but also simply for his own entertainment. 

After contemplating, the male used some of his power in order to create an object that he could store his findings in. With pages as dark as night, he would rearrange stars to create words. The back cover was pitch black while the front cover bore the symbol of the big dipper, akin to the mark on his forehead. No one else would be able to open the book other than he, least the book fell into the wrong hands. 

The celestial being spent more time invested in his study, writing down anything and everything on earth that took his fancy… so much so, that even in the few hours when he met with the sun, he would ignore him; too concentrated on his latest findings or how to improve on his journal.

Bill of course, wasn’t too pleased with this. He had nothing to do other than torture the earthlings but soon had gotten bored… he couldn’t torture dipper anymore by hitting him outright or even assaulting him since the man would just take it without moving an inch or worse…. The last time they met dipper had said “You should really act your age, for one so old you act like a babe.” Oh, he’d show the star child just how ‘mature’ he could be. Gritting his teeth, the child of light waited oh so patiently until their next encounter.

As usual, dipper was nose deep into his constellation journal. Currently naming the latest stars that he was able to map, that either he or humans had named, The dark being paused as he glanced over his findings to glance up at Bill. The normally outgoing and chatty celestial being was being unusually quiet. It was rather.. unsettling. Predicting that something was afoot, the star child slowly closed his book and waiting until they had both passed each other by before opening his journal again.  
Still feeling wary from the last rotation, the male would only open his book when the suspicious spirit was nowhere in sight, not quite trusting of the other’s mood. Eventually, after a good twenty or so rotations had passed by, Dipper began to take out his book again. He was simply being overprotective, paranoid. That’s what he thought at least…. until Bill had finally snatched the book of constellations from the other’s unsuspecting grasp and laughed maniacally.

Waiting until the last moment, the sun spirit had carefully put his hand in between the pages of the night sky’s book and swiftly pulled it away, quick to light up his other hand with flames. “Not so fast there, star child. Either you follow my instructions or your precious.. thing goes up in flames.” The being demanded, eyes narrowing at the elder. 

Completely shocked, the darker of the two glared at the brighter, but didn’t dare to make a move.. not yet, at least. 

“Good. Now, go along on your rotation like a good little spirit and I’ll have my demands by next rotation.” He scoffed, a smirk plastered on his lips as he watched the boy’s body start to darken with hatred, which only set his own alight. 

Knowing that the other’s fire could easily destroy his one and only prized possession, the male deflated and succumbed, following his rotation for his next shift as he desperately thought of a plan. What could he do? Well one option was that he could wage war on the sun, battle it out until only one of them survived…. At this, he looked down on the earth and the beings living there. If he did that, then they would suffer for his selfishness… no, he had to think of another option. On that note- perhaps he didn’t have to be the only one to keep a history record… sure, not all the creatures were bright, but humans did seem to be very resourceful and creative. On a whim, bill had shown the humans how to make fire in an attempt to have them burn one another and set aflame to the world, but it had backfired. Chuckling fondly, the spirit watched as a group of humans circled around a bonfire for warmth as they merrily sang in praise, glad to be alive.

No… he couldn’t deprive them of the sun, to make them suffer in eternal darkness… Rubbing his eyes, the male concentrated as he decided to give his gift to man, the gift of writing. Now, man had already found their tongue and different places across the globe spoke different tongues.. but this idea was simply to write the several tongues down in a means to preserve history, as well as the gift of reading so that they may look back on what they had wrote. Everyone who fell asleep that night had a dream of reading and writing in order to awake the next morning with their gift. Some would act upon it while others simply stored the knowledge for later while others simply forgot.

On the other side of the world as the star child was placing the same dream into everyone’s heads, Bill was reading what he could of the other’s book. It wasn’t long until he became rather bored of the other’s dialogue and instead decided to add a.. spark to the pages. Now adding more stars every now and then, the spirit beamed wickedly at his new fun little game. Of course, he still wanted to make the book readable in case there was any information he might need out of it, but wanted to make it unreadable to anyone else, and thus came up with a code. It wasn’t the hardest code in the world, but it was the first as he put a certain new star to mark the alphabet and repeated throughout the entire book.

Once finished, he contemplated on what the ransom should be for the stark child’s book as the light child finally closed the journal. Should he ask for complete reign, for the other to step down? Perhaps for the star child to become his slave? There were so many ideas running fast through his mind as he contemplated them all and the outcome. He knew that while Dipper did want his -whatever this was- back, he’d probably already made a new one……No, he’d have to make his ransom more cunning and simple. He grinned, having the perfect idea.

By the next rotation, as expected, the child of darkness had a second book in his hands. Unlike the first journal which sported the big dipper on it, this new book had it upside down and backwards, looking a bit odd. The night celestial was already writing a new page in it as he smiled happily, though something seemed a bit.. off. The male seemed more tired than normal. For some reason, he must have exhausted his powers doing something energy consuming. Suspicious, the day celestial grumbled but took out the first book regardless. “I’ll give this back to you if you agree on two conditions. One, you’re not allowed to write while we meet. We only get a few hours a day to meet, after all… and I find it insulting.” Tsking, the golden haired spirit grumbled- nose crinkling and lip pulling up in distaste.

“….. You… You just wanted to spend time together?” The star child blinked, lowering his newest book with brows lifted high into his forehead before his eyes narrowed accusingly. “What for? What’s the catch, what’s the other demand?” He could hear himself say, not trusting a word the being spouted.  
“The second demand is that one day of the year, you give me one hour more to spend with you.” He formulated, the star son quiet as he slowly nodded, agreeing to the terms, wondering what had gotten into the other.

Yes, good, his plan was working without a hinge. Smirking, the male bowed his fair-well as they left, only to frown down at what he saw as the creatures awoke and started to act strangely. Some grabbed leather, other grabbed stone.. anything they could get their hands on as they quickly started work on their respected surface, chiseling away and making odd markings. Is this what had weakened the star child so much? .. 

Thinking about it, there was no doubt in his mind. Of course this was what the powerful being had drained all of his power on, the humans. What a waste. Scoffing, the sun simply shook his head, arms crossed as he wondered what was so great about this new invention the humans named ‘books’. There was no way he’d ever make one, no way. Not even if he was forced, it was a stupid waste of time and power. ……… Alright, it was actually slightly entertaining… to see the humans kill cattle and use it’s skin to write on, at least. What a ridiculous notion. What would be next, cutting down the forest? Writing on leaves? He couldn’t help but laugh at the mere notion of such an insane idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys it's finally up, an ask blog for these two. feel free to send any art, comments, question, or concerns here. thank you http://unavoidablerevolation.tumblr.com/


	3. What's a Joke?

After finishing his task, the dark being laid back and jotted down in his second journal about his events and the day’s request. It had occurred to him that after losing his research, he shouldn’t put everything into just one book but instead into three. That way even if someone managed to take one of his books, they would only have a fraction of his knowledge instead of all of it. There wasn’t a need to make the third known to the sun just yet- and had no intentions of telling him later, either.

In order to keep up the ruse, the mystic being planned to only have out one of the two known books near the sun and would tuck them away out of sight as negotiated… still, something didn’t quite add up to the spirit. Why would the blasted demon go out of his way to grab such a precious possession when his demands seemed so tolerable? Glancing down at the first book, the darker male vaguely remembered the lighter taking it while opened, his endless ‘stomach’ knotting as he gulped and slowly opened the pages of the damaged book. No wonder…the prick had sabotaged such a beautiful thing and only gave it back to make him angry.

The first thing the night spirit tried was to remove the stars that the lighter had set aflame, but it was in vain. These stars were quite unusual.. unlike his own, these were brighter than the rest. Using that to his advantage, it was quite easy to decipher the other’s code. Child’s play. However, this gave the otherworldly being an idea. Instead of using what he normally would, the male mixed around the stars in the first book and combined them with the sun’s new stars in order to form new constellations, a new code that only he alone would know. It seemed to have no rhyme or reason to it, but there was indeed logic to his madness. Grinning from ear to ear, the dark entity closed the newly revised journal in content as he waited for the next meet up to do something that the sun had never seen nor heard him do before. 

-

This was it, there was no way that stupid night sprite hadn’t checked his beloved journal by now. The sun being was ecstatic with himself over the job he had done to the other’s prized possession. There was no doubt in his mind that the fool would be so angry with him, that they’d start to fight again like normal.. Ahhh, the good ol’ days, when the earth was void and just an uninhabited rock. They fought and fought, to where deflected magic crashed onto the earth, sometimes creating water, other times plant life or animals. 

They gave it their all in the first few battles… just the thought of it caused a shiver down the celestial’s spine, making him feel alive again. There was nothing like a fight with someone on equal playing ground that actually fought back. Of course, after the humans inhabited the place, it wasn’t “moral” anymore to go all out, and the cursed night sprite had softened up almost instantly to where it would be a contest if he wanted to wipe the fool out. No.. he didn’t want that, not when he could use the night sprite as his own personal puppet.  
Biding his time by turning things to stone here or there on earth or making new weird species that mindlessly wreaked havoc, the being finally found himself hovering over their meet up spot. As the enchanting dark being arrived, the bright constellation on his forehead brought back memories as the flame being lit his hands, already fired up and ready to go. 

However, what he found on the other’s face almost made him go cold as he stopped in his tracks. Instead of the sun’s favorite twisted face of anger on the darker’s face he was instead.. smiling? It was a rather sincere one too, not a smug one as if he had trumped over the sun child. This was the first time he’d ever seen the other’s genuine smile. Choking lightly, the spirit did his best not to look too taken aback… was this some sort of trick? Was he acting? If so, he was doing one hell of a job. On guard, brighter of the two stared at his partner, awestricken. 

Not sure what to expect from the day spirit, the night spirit couldn’t help his own reaction as his smile widened at the other’s dumbfounded look. Quickly clearing his throat, the constellation body spoke. “I wanted to thank you for what you did to my book.”

Wait, what? No, no no.. this was definitely some type of trick.. what was he getting at? 

“If you hadn’t have taken it, then I wouldn’t have realized that the humans were lacking such a crucial part of life… Now when their generation has died out, the generations yet to come across this land will be able to read what has been left behind for them.”

Hah, lame. “You really know how to make a fellow celestial spirit wish he didn’t intervene.” The hot headed entity groaned, pulling his own face off from boredom. Had he even seen the wreck you made of his book yet?

“As for this…” the starry sky added, taking out the book just to simply gesture at it. 

Alright, this was it. He /had/ to be furious after seeing it’s contents… what a masterpiece. 

“I wanted to thank you for your little addition to it.”

… “Have you completely gone off your rocker? Did you become so furious with my ‘addition’ that you exploded? Blink two eyes for yes, all three eyes for no.” The male snickered, knowing that the other being would never even think about opening his third eye. 

A minute goes by as the darker being blinks out of habit. Before the brighter could retort, the darker quickly adds “I’m blinking all three eyes right now, you just can’t see the third.” 

“What?! Where is it?” flames completely going out, the simple minded entity looks around the other, now circling to try and find his third eye, even combing a hand through the other’s star-strewn hair to find where it was hidden . 

Able to feel the other’s touch against his skin, the stark male couldn’t help but flinch away slightly at the sudden movement. Unconsciously, the stiffer had roughly slapped away the easy going being’s hands from his hair as a memory quickly flashed into his mind- one of the unbearable, scorching pain the elder had endured upon their first meeting.“Relax, it’s called a ‘joke’. I heard the humans making them around the camp fire. It’s funny, right?” the star child muttered to stop the other’s frantic searching. Dipper had been in a pleasant mood... until his unpleasant memories started to resurface, that is. 

“… what’s ‘funny’? Describe them to me.” The sun practically demanded, face deadpan. Unlike the night, during the day most of the humans worked from dusk to dawn with no leisure time to goof around. Whereas the night was concerned, they would share the warmth of a fire and share all of their creativity before falling asleep. 

“Well, the humans made it up… when you make a really weird obnoxious sound like this…” the elder trailed off, giving off an obnoxious laugh as he imitated bill’s laugh “then that means that something was funny. A ‘joke’ is a lie that you make up in order to laugh at it because it’s funny.” the darker being muttered, a twinge of pity in his heart since the younger didn’t seem to have as much knowledge about humans and their interactions with each other.. However, the grain of sugar in his heart turned bitter from the odd face that the sun was pulling as they departed. The mother figure just knew he would definitely regret teaching the twisted prankster sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -edit- just for those who are aware, this story might change every now and then.. i keep going back and revizing everything, trying to make it better so if you ever go back and find the wording slightly different it's because i'm trying to make it easier to understand as i flush out the story.. thanks for those bearing with me. my original plan was to quickly dish out another chapter but instead i'm going back through what i have down of the next chapters and will revise what i need to before posting. Howvere, unless something goes wrong there should still be at least one more chapter update by tomorrow!


	4. This guy's on fire

There was something odd going on.. how come this…. this /sprite/,who only came out at night, seemed to know so much more about these sacks of meat? The sun wasn’t even around then, so there shouldn’t be anything important that the internal inferno was missing out on, right? The earth-world revolved around him, after all. Everything did. Or, at least in his mind they did. Furious, the vital spark started to set a few creatures alight here or there to make himself feel better. 

The eccentric being still felt the sting on his wrist from when the dark child had snapped.. snapping the sun’s wrist while he was at it. Jeez, star child.. more like star infant. One minute the distant celestial entity was opening up and almost looked bearable to be around- only to completely clam up in the next. Was this … his doing? Naaaah, couldn’t be. The only one to blame was the star child for not keeping his own emotions under control. Maybe he should turn into a woman- that form would be more fitting to his fickle personality, at least. 

Muttering to himself, the scorching haired male began to rearrange a few human’s faces- sometimes rearranging the holes on one human’s face, other times he’d completely switch one human’s face with another. His favorite was an old man with a young girl, but he didn’t stop there. The prankster would swap out anything on one animal and put it on another, or even add extra limbs to a beast. Laughing at the sight, the scorchingly wicked fiend sighed happily as he calmed down only to pause. 

Wait a minute, if he was making that odd high pitched sound like Dipper was earlier, then did that mean this was what he was talking about? What did that fool call it again? A joke? Yeah… that’s what it was called. What a weird and boring name for such a fun thing to do…. there was no way he was going to call it a joke though. It needed a new name. Humming, the lighter happily spread his ‘fun’ around as he made others suffer. Come to think of it, it was he who had invented this first, not those pathetic bags of potatoes that wasted their brains. Oh, he’d show mister happy- go -pissy just who could make a joke. He’d make so many good jokes that the bipolar mortal wouldn’t be able to help but give him that genuine smile again. …. Right after he changed that awful name though, ugh. 

With a satanic laugh, the hothead carried on his vandalism- soon depleting all of the trees he could find into ash while turning other creatures to stone. It didn’t take long for the more stable of the two spirits to notice the younger’s twisted jokes. The elder made haste to put out any fires that remained and turned the creatures he could back to life from their stone prisons, but could only save a meager few from the other’s rampage. Why was the brighter always intent on creating such chaos? With a heavy heart, the kinder sadly brought forward a tidal wave to wash away multiple corpses he found charred, unable to give the heavy body count a real funeral. Soon after, he began to sprout new trees of different sorts. Before the near wipe out of foliage, only one type of tree existed.. so the smarter took advantage of the somewhat clean slate to grow new plant life, ones that could better stand their weather conditions. 

As the fire sprite collided with his polar opposite, he couldn’t help but snort at the sight of the elder correcting his mayhem- he’d simply do it again if given the chance. Pausing, the younger noticed that something was... different about the vegetation. Instead of all the trees being tall, one-minded coniferous trees, some of these were short and stubby while others looked practically naked in comparison. What was this oaf up to now? Raising a brow, the male cocked his head at one of the nearest, funniest looking trees. “What’s with this naked stick that looks like it has hair and eyes?” Bill snickered, pointing to a palm tree. “And here I thought /I/ had a weird sense of humor.”   
“You have a /bad/ sense of humor. You practically destroyed everything on half the planet thanks to you little episode!” Dipper practically exploded, about ready to punch the fool in the gut- not like he didn’t deserve it after all the chaos he had caused. Taking a minute to calm down, the more level headed of the two continued. “I noticed that while coniferous trees could live in harsh and heated climates by adapting, they could only live for so long before dying. I made this tree more suitable to hotter conditions, as well as those.” The researcher informed, gesturing over from the palm tree to a desert climate. “Since the conifer tree only produces cones, I’ve also made them more palpable in certain areas where resources are scarce to humans. Due to the fact that most trees don’t fair well in darker areas, I-” 

“Wait, hold on.” The sun interrupted. “So, you’re telling me…. that the first tree ever made hates darkness?”

“... no, that’s not what i-” 

“Bwahahaha! face it, kid, not even your own plants can stand you! Oh man, now /that/… /that/ is funny.” the brighter chortled, finding it hard to calm down. 

Embarrassed and fed up with the other, Dipper socked the still laughing immortal in the jaw before hastily retreating to his next area of rotation- star dusted cheeks alight. Who did that stupid prick think he was? Of course trees needed light to prosper properly to make their own food.. it wasn’t that his own creations hated him, they just couldn’t.. function correctly near him. 

Making his path across the inhabited planet, the still angry being looked down upon the earth’s population. Perhaps studying would help calm him down. As the devoted researcher took out his third journal, he couldn’t help but twinge at the sight before him. Looking down, the otherworldly being noted how multiple humans were cursing the night sky for similar reasons. It was ‘too dark’, they had to light another fire because the sun was gone, there wasn’t enough time in the day to get all of their work done… the complaints never seemed to stop. Gritting his teeth, the stark entity traveled on.

Once the twelve hours were up and the still furious mortal was faced with his confused opposite, the two had almost went a cycle of silence as the darker watched the humans down below. They were still complaining- and not just in one area, but over the entire globe. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard complaints … however, it was the first time it had such an impact. 

Normally the sun would be ecstatic at the other’s foul mood, but for some reason it instead made an odd place inside him twist. The feeling was a revolting mix of being stabbed in a major artery with the knife being twisted and butterflies. As the two silently listened to the humans bickering down below, the silently worried mortal glanced over to his partner, feeling as if he should try and converse. “Hey…. you aren’t still mad about earlier are you?” the blonde frowned, gulping lightly, the weird spot still nagging at him. “Come on, Pine tree, I-” 

“...What did you call me?” the male interrupted abruptly as he slowly turned, now glaring daggers at the golden spirit. 

Palms sweaty, the radiant creature unconsciously rubbed his jaw where the sullen spirit had last hit him, the male slowly backed away. When Dipper actually hit, he wasn’t playing around. “Cool it, kid, it’s just a-” 

“A /WHAT/?” The fed up darkness growled lowly, getting closer to the flame who was now backing up. 

Shit, the overcast sprite didn’t have to get so aggravated. “.... It’s a human name for one of the coniferous saplings you’d planted. I thought you’d like it since you love humans so much. It’s a better name, if you ask me.” 

“ NO ONE ASKED YOU” the elder hollered, quick to swing his fist backwards, it flying towards the younger who was quick to duck only to be kicked in the gut for dodging. 

“F-fuck… i...I DIDN’T EVEN DO SHIT THIS TIME” he protested with a groan, but his protests fell on deaf ears. Dipper had already left. Jeez, the stupid sprite really was acting like a human girl… not that the sun would dare say such a thing to the ursa major’s face- well, not at the moment, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i had a lot more planned for this chapter but knew it was better to stretch rather than compact so when the next chapter comes out- get ready.


	5. No calm/quiet before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter's a bit shorter than the others but that's because I wanted to chop the sections to give you guys time to process everything going on. Also a shout out to everyone who's caught up and to those who've read this more than once, thank you for your support guys and I hope you'll enjoy the future updates just as much as the past ones if not more. Without further due, enjoy the latest chapter.

The second rotation was slightly better than the first, but the dismal spirit couldn’t even tell after bill’s taunting words ringing through his ears. Seething with rage, the ominous mortal was close to wiping the entire ungrateful lot out as he saw red. A storm of emotions was brewing in the tainted being, he could feel it. Dipper knew that if he himself released such an outright fury, there would be nothing left of Earth afterwards. 

However, the dispirited being knew he couldn’t contain such an overwhelming emotion any longer.. it would simply eat away at him until it had completely consumed the kinder being’s heart. No, he had to release this emotion somewhere… into some/thing/ else, in order to run it’s course. The nuclear bomb had to be outside of his night sky, lest it taint the entire landscape permanently. But what to put it into…? As he contemplated, the panicked mortal knew he was running out of time. Throwing precaution to the wind, dippers vision settled on a small harmless cloud passing by. Quick to take action, the being ripped chunk of his heart that was already tainted ink black and shoved the atrocity into the mindless cloud. As the emotions took their toll on the unsuspecting object, the emotion’s owner watched in horror as it grow larger and larger, soon dominating the sky as it formed into a cumulonimbus. 

Terrified of the creation, the starry child tried to blow the heaping storm cloud away hastily- to disperse them, but only caused the giant cloud to form smaller rain clouds as it steadily grew in size. Appalled at the abomination, the celestial being watched in dismay as the monstrosity started to spark and crack, lightning quickly striking out at the helpless life forms below as it’s deafening roar echoed across the sky. By the time the first thunderclap had subsided, a second was already roaring from the onslaught of lightning being unleashed. It’s tremendous power now grew steadily as it swallowed the sky. The temperature picked up with an unsettling warm breeze as two winds met and formed a tornado, wiping anything and everything in it’s path-the merciless cracking whip of lightning and thunder still assaulted everyone’s ears. Great. This isn’t what he wanted at all. It was better than what it could have been, but he had no means of stopping such a powerful storm…... not alone, at least. 

\--  
Who did that dark haired,self centered, sorry excuse for a companion think he was? Sure, the slightly irrational sun might have said or done things that weren’t always the best, but at least he didn’t go clocking the stupid dusk sprite out of pure whim. Well, normally. Come to think of it… it had been a while since he’d given the gloomy other a good beating.. Maybe that’s why he was acting like this. Alright, it was settled.That pansy needed to learn his place. The next time they met, he would pound the ever living- … wait a minute… what the hell….? 

Frowning, the confused golden blonde heard a huge rumble that could only be one sound. Soon to follow suit of the thunder, the ember watched as chaos ensued. Alright, that was /it/. Mister emotional over here couldn’t just do whatever the fuck he felt like and get away with it- that was just stupid. Only the narcissistic sun could do such things. Growling, the offended spirit moved closer to the thunderstorm’s creator and grabbed the being by his cloak - pulling him in close. The two’s lips were only a breath away, but that was the least of either one’s concerns currently. 

Eye to eye, no words were needed as their looks spoke volumes… however, only one of the two actually paid attention to his opposite. In a matter of seconds, the blazing fire had already landed a powerful punch to his darker companion’s stomach. As the star child‘s body automatically tries to double over in pain, the child of light kept a firm grasp on his partner’s garments. He did however grant the elder some distance once he realized just how close they were. Now at a half bent arm’s length, Bill observed the night puppet. 

Normally, this would be when Dipper fought back, but instead the guilt conscience refused to retaliate; a look of pain and deep remorse consuming his features. Dipper hadn’t wanted this at all… Not in the slightest. As this finally dawned on the younger, the day sky looked away in disgust. That look of undeniable regret caused an unsettling twinge in the normally brighter’s heart, the darker’s emotions starting to take their toll on him. Releasing the night sky’s cloak, the day abruptly punched his partner in the face- giving him neither time nor warning as he soon fell backwards onto his ass. “Get up and wipe that look off your face, it makes you look more stupid than normal.” Bill tsked, looking away. “It’s appalling.” 

Still floating in a resigned position with a hand on his now stinging jaw, the silent male finally spoke after a few moments of contemplation. “... Then end me. That way, you won’t have to look at me anymore… I’d deserve it… this is all my fault… “ the male brooded, it evident in the dimmer’s broken voice that if he wasn’t crying now...he would be soon. 

Not wanting to see his opposite’s tears, the brighter was silently thankful that Dipper had lowered his head in attempts to hide his embarrassment. Just hearing the starker’s whiny voice grated against his nerves and twisted the feeling in his chest even more than before. How pitiful.


	6. Eye see what you did there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know its short but regardless, i wanted an update for the holidays. merry christmas

“.. no. I won’t end you, Dipper. Not even if you begged and pleaded. It’s more enjoyable to keep you alive. More….. Enjoyable. Ending you would be too merciful for my tastes. no….you’re stuck with Me for an eternity until the earth is gone.” The sun declined softly with a matter of fact tone. There was no way he’d kill off the darkness… not when he knew there was so much fun left to be had in the universe. What good was ruining a world if you had to constantly rebuild it back by yourself? No.. it was fun to tear down what they had created so that Dipper could recreate it anew. Each time the world was redesigned, it was enhanced… advanced, by the normally optimistic being- not that he’d ever tell his opposite this willingly. 

“Look around, the end doesn’t like it’s far off.” The currently pessimistic being grumbled, flinching as if about to be hit only for Bill to burst out laughing. 

“You wish it was that simple. Hell no, I’m not going to let you destroy this sorry excuse of a planet without me, that’s /my/ job. Normally your cleaning up my messes.. “ The sun hummed with a note of intrigue to his voice. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to switch it up a bit. Just don’t get any funny ideas- this is a once in a lifetime, limited time offer. I’m doing you a favor out of the goodness of my nuclear core.” The Spirit cooed, a hand going to where his chest would be.   
“...Don’t you mean your heart?” 

“Sure.. let’s go with that. Not that I care or have one.” The lighter laughed, rolling his eyes at the concept. “Anyways… Man, I knew that your emotions would get the best of you one of these centuries, didn’t expect it so soon though. I can’t decide whether you’re an infant or a naive young girl confused about her body.. regardless, I’ve got this…. Pine tree.” he grinned wickedly, cracking his knuckles and snapping his neck, getting ready. 

After a minute, the fire spirit held out his hand to the more anxious -and slightly annoyed- spirit. The gesture itself confused the constellation entity. Ever since the beginning, the two counterparts never touched each other unless it was clashing during battle or an accident. This, however.. This had meaning behind it….. What did Bill want? 

With a roll of his eyes, the sun snatched the star’s hand and closed his eyes. Confused about the younger’s antics, the evening light obediently let the younger do as he pleased as he watched with peaked curiosity. 

Wait.. oh, no.. He wouldn’t….was he really going to…? 

Frowning, the stark male watched in disapproval as his opposite inhaled deeply with legs crossed, in a meditative state.

Shit, he really was going through with it…... 

Quick to do the same, the star-strewn elder mimicked the pose and closed his own eyes while breathing in and out slowly. As he did so, the elder channeled what energy he could muster into the younger, but it didn’t seem like he needed much of a boost.

Mere seconds later, the golden ray of sunshine was gone, his hand absent from the darker’s grasp.Realizing this, Dipper slowly opened his eyes in time to catch a glimpse of the brighter being as he dove straight into the middle of the cumulonimbus. Within a blink of an eye, the clouds were dissipating from the bright light. The only thing remaining of the threat now was water droplets dispersed to create rainbows. As the golden entity slowly opened his normal set of eyes, a third eye on his forehead closed and vanished. Anyone else would have thought it was a trick of the lighting to actually see such a feat, but it was true. There had been a third eye on Bill’s forehead, albeit if only for a mere minute. Awestricken, the darker watched in amazement of the other, unable to tell what he felt for the other anymore. However, the dark navy spirit didn’t have much time to process this…. as the golden entity started to plummet from the sky.


End file.
